percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Days of Boom: Chapter 40
Eleanor Clatter XL Just Me, You and 60 Others Once we split up, Dan bolted down the arena, as I tried to catch up with him, but he was definitely having an adrenalin rush. "Talk about the next fastest hero alive," I jokingly mumbled to myself. Before I knew it, I couldn't see Dan anymore and just continued to run in one direction, shouting his name. "Dan! Wait for me!" I yelled, when I finally found him. He was still running, but stopped when he finally saw the arena, like a car that just noticed the red light. "Would it kill you to go slower?!" I yelled at him from afar, before getting to him. He cupped my mouth when I finally got to him. "Would it kill you to shut up, El? Are you trying to get the Burning Sun after us?!" he asked me, agitated. He let go of my mouth. "I couldn't catch up to you and pretty soon I couldn't find you…" I quietly explained. We hid behind a rock and edged our heads to see the arena. There was a giant cabin-looking thing in the middle of the arena with Burning Sun members surrounding it. I figured that that was where all the demigods were stuck in. I rested my head back on the rock and asked, "Okay, what's the plan?" "We go in there and kick their butts," Dan said confidently, before he noticed my annoyed look and began to reason. "Okay, okay. Can you try to splash water and distract the Burning Sun members, while I go and break the door open?" He desperately asked. I shook my head no. "Consumes too much energy. We might as well go by the old fashion way: We kick their butts," I said, before I noticed Dan's annoyed look. "Fine! Then, if we go with your alternative, then you blast the Burning Sun members with fire. Fire does have a bigger and worse impact than water will ever have," I explained and Dan complied with my request. "Fine, but the minute I collapse, you're helping," he said. With that settled, we charged in. I created a hydroshield around myself, before entering the arena, so no one can touch me while I went straight to the cage door. The bars of the cage were thick, running up and down while more bars ran side to side. The bars themselves were embedded in the rock walls that made up the camp's arena. I wondered why they would need a cage like this, as this cage could hold some seriously strong monsters. Dan screamed, "You want some, Bunnies Sun?!" and threw a fireball at one of them. I started to wonder if this was a bad idea. There were about 20 of them. I ran at the door of the cage and saw the metal lock. I cursed. I tried kicking off the lock for about five minutes, but just gave up soon after. I looked over at Dan and could tell he was starting to get tired. I was about to stay and continue to try to knock the bolt off, until I heard Dan call, "El!" He was gesturing for another flame thrower, but nothing came out. I immediately ran over took about 10 of them, while Dan took the other 10. I kicked one down, in effort to try to stab him in the remaining time he was on the floor, but it was no use, as he right after got up. One of the members tried to punch his fist right into my face, but I blocked, only to have another one use the tip of his sword to slash his sword at the side of my forehead, creating a cut. When I got up, I simply spun in a circular motion with the tip of my sword pointing at each one, trying to make a cut in their stomach. No use, except for one. I looked over at Dan, who's fighting style was pretty creative, but simply took too long. He ran at one, who was turned around, and walked up his back like a wall, face-planting him right back down. He then stabbed at the guy's back. Congratulations, I thought. One down, only nineteen more to go. As I continued to battle, I took a second or two to look at the cage and I saw something. While the bars of the cage were strong enough to survive a nuclear blast, the rock the bars were embedded in were cracked and broken. Some parts easily cracked like thin ice. That was when an idea sprung into my mind. I looked at one of the demigods looking through at us from the tiny window. I mouthed at her to watch, which she complied to. I shoulder-butted one guy, and continued to do this. The girl still didn't understand, even after the 2,000 times I did it, so I just mouthed to her, Shoulder-butt the door down! I figured she must have been good at reading lips because she mouthed back what I said. I continued to fight, as the girl went to tell the rest of the demigods what I wanted her to do. After a few minutes of nothing, I thought the girl misunderstood, until I heard a thump from the cage. They again tried a couple minutes later and this time, one of the bars sprung loose as as rumble fell. The third time, it worked; the entire cage wall broke free of the wall and fell to the ground in a heap of broken metal and rocks. All the demigods rushed out and went to help Dan and I beat the Burning Sun members. There were so many demigods, I just stopped fighting and looked around in amazement at how quickly they defeated the members. Soon after, the last member finally fell. We all gracefully cheered, before I remembered what Joe had told me. "Children of Poseidon!" I yelled, as they simultaneously turned their attention to me. "Children of Poseidon, follow me! The rest of you, follow Dan!" I cautiously ran down to the canoe lake, as about seven or eight kids followed me. It was finally time. Category:Hermione Chase Category:The Olympian League Category:Days of Boom Category:Chapter Page Category:Earth-865